


yea

by Ningie



Category: Captain Capa (Band)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningie/pseuds/Ningie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Belom kelar tapi kepencet publish dan gabisa diapus ;;--;;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	yea

**Author's Note:**

> yea

Denting jam kala itu berbunyi tak seindah biasanya. Begitulah pikir seorang pria pemilik rambut cokelat yang senantiasa menunggu sebuah pesan masuk dari _smartphone_ kesayangannya.Sambil melirik beberapa kali ke arah jam yang senantiasa bertengger di dinding, sekali lagi James Buchanan Barnes—atau yang lebih dikenal Bucky Barnes harus menghela napas berat. Entah dia yang terlalu bersemangat atau Steve yang lupa tentang janji mengajaknya ke Disneyland hari ini.

Awalnya sedikit sulit bagi Bucky untuk beradaptasi dengan ‘dunia baru’ yang datang padanya begitu saja. Sejak bebas dari cengkraman Hydra, perlahan ia mulai belajar untuk mengingat siapa dirinya dan mempelajari dunia. Setidaknya mulai dari hal itu saja ia berharap bisa secepatnya menyukai dunia ini.

Jika dihitung berdasarkan tahun kelahirannya, tahun ini pria itu telah berusia 99 tahun.

Rasanya aneh sekali memiliki usia tua namun masih bertampang anak muda. Detik berikutnya senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya.

**_TOK TOK!_ **

Suara ketukan pintu otomatis membuyarkannya dari satu fakta yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Segera Bucky berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

.

“Selamat pagi tuan, apa ini kediaman Bucky Barnes?”

“Iya. Itu aku.”

Tukang pos itu segera menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil padanya. Setelahnya ia pun pamit dan Bucky mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

Alisnya bertautan seiring menatap sebuah kotak kecil pada genggamannya. “Tidak ada nama pengirimnya?” ucapnya bingung saat berusaha mencari nama si pengirim di setiap sudut kubus tersebut. Alamat yang dituju memang benar alamatnya, apakah ini—

“Aku harap ini bukan granat.”

— _sebuah jebakan?_

Perasaan was-was segera menggerogoti benaknya, perlahan ia membuka kotak kecil itu dan ia menemukan sebuah foto di dalamnya.

Polaroid.

Bucky segera mengambil foto itu dan melihatnya secara seksama, di dalam foto itu terdapat sebuah taman yang terasa familiar baginya.

“Bukankah ini taman tempat biasa Steve dan Wilson bertemu sebelum lari pagi?”

Sebelum memikirkan makna dari foto tersebut, ia pun kaget saat melihat suatu pesan yang tertera di belakangnya.

 

**“ _Meet me here_.”**

 

Pria pemilik iris biru itu kembali bertanya dalam benaknya. ‘Bertemu siapa? Siapa yang mengirim pesan ini?’. Seberapa kali pun ia memikirkan jawabannya, hanya nama Steve yang tertera di dalam otaknya.

Untuk sementara mari kita asumsikan jika ini pesan dari Steve.

Namun sebelum itu, Bucky segera meraih smartphonenya dan memotret foto polaroid tersebut.

> **From** : Bucky
> 
> **To** : Steve
> 
> “Apakah kau yang mengirim ini?”

Daripada berdiam diri menunggu balasan dari Steve, lebih baik Bucky pastikan sendiri siapa yang mengiriminya foto itu. Segera ia meraih jaket, topi, serta ransel kesayangannya yang berisi beberapa informasi penting tentang dirinya ‘yang dulu’ dan juga senjata api. 

 

***

 

Satu tepukan singkat di pundak sukses membuatnya terkejut, setelah tahu siapa yang menepuknya tentu saja senyum langsung mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kukira siapa."

“Apa karena terlalu bersemangat kau sampai tidak menyadariku huh?”

“Bukan begitu, aku hanya.. yah, aku terlalu bersemangat sepertinya.” ucapnya malu-malu.

Setelah mendengarkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan, pria dengan kulit gelap ini melihat beberapa barang yang sedang dipersiapkan oleh sahabatnya. “Dia pasti akan berpikiran macam-macam jika kau mengiriminya pesan seperti itu.” tanggapnya tanpa diminta.

Sebelum membalas perkataan si lawan bicara, vibra terasa di sekitar kantong celananya. Segera ia mengambil smartphone yang diduga sebagai sumbernya, detik berikutnya ia kembali tersenyum saat melihat apa yang tertera pada layar.

“Yap. Kau benar.” Jawabnya singkat.

 

***

 

Tidak sampai setengah jam bagi Bucky untuk sampai di tempat yang tertera pada foto. Sebenarnya pria itu sendiri bingung apa yang menyebabkannya berpikir jika pesan itu dari Steve. Padahal jelas-jelas Steve tidak menjawab pesannya sejak tadi malam, bahkan saat terakhir kali Bucky melihat whatsapp, last seen orang itu adalah ‘yesterday’.

Pria berambut sebahu itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan apakah ada orang yang mendekat padanya—atau paling tidak, gelagat orang yang bertindak akan menghampirinya. Kira-kira ia melakukan hal itu kurang lebih sepuluh menit,

sampai seorang gadis memberhentikan sepedanya secara mendadak tepat di depannya.

“Woah! apa yang kau—”

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, gadis itu segera memberi sebuket lily putih dan tersenyum padanya. Mau tidak mau Bucky langsung menerimanya.

“ _Have a nice day, sir_!”

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, gadis yang diduga sebagai pengantar bunga itu langsung menaiki sepedanya dan perlahan mulai mengayuh menjauhi si _brunette_.

Selepas kepergian gadis itu, segera Bucky menatap sebuket lily putih itu dengan tatapan heran.

Pertama foto, sekarang bunga.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

Sebelum larut dengan pemikiran lainnya, Bucky melihat ada suatu benda aneh diantara bunga tersebut. Setelah ia mengambilnya, pria pemilik iris biru itu langsung membelalakkan matanya saat tahu benda itu ternyata sebuah foto polaroid.

“Lagi!?”

Tanpa pikir panjang, segera ia membalik foto tersebut untuk mencari sebuah pesan yang mungkin ditinggalkan si sosok misterius seperti pada foto sebelumnya.

 

  **“ _Sudah terima bunganya? Aku tidak tahu apa bunga favoritmu jadi, kuberi saja kau sebuket lily putih. Kuharap kau menyukainya. Apa kau ingat tempat ini?_ ”** 

 

Dari foto itu, terlihat sebuah restoran outdoor dengan pemandangan indah sebagai objek andalannya. Brooklyn bridge.

“Tempat pertama kali aku dan Steve kencan..”

Bucky tidak tahu apakah ini ulah Steve atau orang iseng, tapi jujur saja, hal ini membuatnya penasaran. Segera ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan mencari nama kekasihnya di bagian kontak, selanjutnya ia menekan tombol hijau untuk memulai panggilan.

Terdengar nada sambung di ujung sana, namun berakhir tak terjawab.

“Cih, dimana kau Steve Rogers!” ucapnya geram.

Akhirnya terpaksa Bucky mengiriminya pesan lagi melalui aplikasi whatsapp. Lengkap dengan foto sebuket lily yang ia dapat dari si sosok misterius.

> **From** : Bucky
> 
> **To** : Steve
> 
> “Kau dimana Steve? Kenapa kau susah sekali dihubungi sih-_-”
> 
> “Apa kau menyuruhku untuk pergi ke restoran tempat kencan pertama kita?”
> 
> “Aku mendapat sebuket bunga dan foto polaroid kedua dari seseorang yang menyuruhku untuk datang ke taman tempat kau biasa lari pagi dengan Wilson.”
> 
> “Aku harap kau yang melakukan ini Steve. Sejujurnya aku takut jika orang ini adalah orang suruhan pemerintah yang sengaja menjebakku..”
> 
> “Tenang saja, aku membawa ranselku untuk berjaga-jaga.”
> 
>  “Please reply Steve..”

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Bucky bergegas pergi menuju restoran itu sambil menunggu balasan dari Steve. 

 

***

 

Bunyi getar dari smartphone yang berada dalam genggaman seketika membuatnya terdiam.

“Tidak kau angkat?”

Pria itu hanya bisa menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya tepat di depan bibir dan berucap, “sshh” dan respon dari tindakan tersebut hanyalah sebuah kedikan bahu dari si lawan bicara.

Setelah panggilan masuk itu menjadi panggilan tak terjawab, kini smartphone hitam itu kembali bergetar karena ada beberapa pesan masuk. Melihat pesan itu tentu saja membuatnya sedikit tidak tega harus membohongi orang itu lebih lama lagi.

“Kau yakin ingin melanjutkan ini?”

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran, si lawan bicara bertanya demikian. Memang dia tidak pernah melakukan aksi ini sebelumnya sih jadi—

“Ya,”

 _—dia harus menuntaskan ini sampai akhir_.

“aku yakin.” Lanjutnya.

Melihat respon seperti itu saja sudah membuat pria berkulit gelap itu tidak merasa berat hati membantu sahabat blonde nya tersebut. Yah, memangnya siapa yang ingin disalahkan jika nantinya rencana ini malah akan membuat hubungan dua fosil itu menjadi hancur.

“ _Oh anyway_ , terima kasih sudah membantuku Sam.”

“Ini tidak gratis loh.”

“Akan kubayar kau setelah ini.”

“ _Just kidding bro_.” 

 

***

 

Setelah menerima sebuket bunga dan foto polaroid kedua, Bucky melanjutkan perjalanan menuju salah satu tempat bersejarah untuknya. Tempat kencan pertamanya dengan Steve. Sebenarnya ia berusaha positif thinking jika sosok misterius ini adalah tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya, Steve Rogers. Tapi jika dipikir kembali, dirinya, sosok yang dikenal sebagai Winter Soldier oleh dunia, rasanya mungkin saja jika sosok misterius itu termasuk orang suruhan pemerintah.

Baru saja rasanya ia naik taxi tiba-tiba saja sekarang dia sudah menapaki restoran yang dituju.

.

“Permisi, apakah anda Mr. Barnes?”

Betapa kagetnya Bucky saat salah seorang pelayan menghampiri dan menyapanya.

“Ya?”

“Mari ikut saya.”

Apakah sosok misterius ini sudah memesan tempat untuknya? Apakah sosok misterius ini ternyata benar kekasihnya? Bucky berharap setelah ia melewati tembok ini ia akan melihat Steve duduk menunggunya disana.

Sayangnya, hal itu tidak terjadi.

Hanya deretan meja dan kursi bernuansa romantis, langit biru penuh awan, lengkap dengan latar Brooklyn bridge menyapanya siang itu.

“Silahkan tuan.” Ucap pelayan itu sambil menarik bangku untuknya.

Pria berambut sebahu itu langsung melayangkan tatapan heran ke arah meja, “Plums cake? Aku tidak memesannya.” ucapnya sambil mengambil posisi duduk.

“Tenang saja, semuanya sudah dibayar tuan.”

“Oleh siapa?”

“Jika anda ingin memesan yang lainnya, panggil saja pelayan yang bertugas. Terima kasih.” Lanjut si pelayan tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Bucky. Setelahnya pelayan itu segera pergi dari hadapannya.

“Hey tunggu—“

Detik berikutnya pelayan itu lenyap ditelan kerumunan pengunjung restoran tersebut.

“Sama-sama…”

.

.

Selepas kepergian pelayan itu, Bucky segera duduk dan tidak segan untuk mencicipi kue kesukaannya di restoran tersebut. Namun sebelum itu, ia memotret kue itu dan mengirimnya pada Steve.

> From : Bucky
> 
> To : Steve
> 
> “Lihat, sekarang orang misterius itu mengetahui kue favoritku.”
> 
> “Setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih padanya haha.”
> 
> “Please reply Steve :(”

Hela napas berat segera ia hembuskan setelah menekan tombol send. Sekilas ia melihat jam yang tertera pada sudut atas layar smartphonenya.

Pukul 11.00 A.M

Sudah siang seperti ini pun Steve tidak kunjung menjawab pesannya. Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang dapat ia simpulkan jika sudah begini.

  1. Steve Rogers lupa akan janjinya.
  2. Steve Rogers tidak mengecek handphone.
  3. Steve Rogers bangun kesiangan.



Kesimpulan dari ketiga premis itu menghasilkan sebuah pernyataan, “Steve Rogers lupa akan janjinya dan tidak mengecek handphone karena bangun kesiangan.”

Daripada memikirkan kekasihnya yang terkadang sedikit menyebalkan tapi bikin kangen itu, lebih baik ia melanjutkan kegiatan menyantap kue nya yang sempat tertunda.

.

Santapan pertama.

“Hmm, enak.”

Santapan kedua.

“Tunggu, sepertinya lebih enak saat pertama kali aku memakannya.”

Santapan ketiga.

“Tidak. Kurasa lebih enak yang sekarang.”

Begitu saja terus sampai Bruce Banner berubah jadi Hulk.

.

Disaat ia sedang menikmati seloyang plums cake, tiba-tiba saja seorang pelayan datang dan memberinya sebuah kotak misterius. Belum sempat Bucky mengeluarkan suara untuk sekedar bertanya siapa gerangan orang yang melakukan semua ini, pelayan itu langsung pergi begitu saja.

Sambil melihat kepergian pelayan menyebalkan itu, ia pun mengeluarkan kata umpatan kecil dan segera membuka kotak yang ia yakini berisi foto polaroid ketiga.

Dan, tebakannya benar.

“ _Oh come on, now what?_ ”

**_“Apa kau kesal? Bertanya-tanya siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang membuat semua ini? Sekarang pergilah ke Brooklyn botanical garden dan temukan jawabannya. Perjalananmu masih panjang, sweetheart.”_ **

Tentu saja pria brunette ini langsung memutar matanya malas dan mau tidak mau ia harus mengikuti permainan pria brengsek yang tidak diketahui namanya tersebut.

Saking kesalnya

 


End file.
